The present application relates to fluid control valves and in particular, but not exclusively to control valves for mixing two fluids. More especially the present application relates to control valves for mixing hot and cold water to provide a source of temperature controlled water for washing, bathing or the like.
For convenience, in the following description, reference will be made to mixing hot and cold water but it will be understood that this not intended to be limiting and that features of any embodiments may be employed for mixing fluids other than water.
Fluid control valves for plumbing fixtures (e.g., shower control valves) often include a control mechanism to prevent the sudden change in temperature of the water. A common example of such control mechanism is a thermostatic valve, which uses a thermostat to control the flow of hot and cold water.
A typical thermostatic valve has a cold water inlet, a hot water inlet, and a mixed water outlet. A typical thermostatic valve has user operable controls that allow the user to turn the flow on and off and select a desired mixed water temperature.
In operation, the mixed water flows over a thermostat, the response of which to deviation in the temperature of the mixed water from the selected temperature causes the relative proportions of hot and cold water flowing through the valve to change and return the temperature of the mixed water to the selected temperature. The user operable controls generally also allow the user to control flow rate.
In a typical thermostatic valve, an outlet for mixed water may be connected to a separate diverter valve with multiple outlets for connection to different fittings that allow the user to select and direct mixed water to a single fitting or combination of fittings.
The provision of a separate diverter valve adds to installation costs and requires the user to operate separate controls for the thermostatic valve and the diverter valve. This complicates operation and may not be suitable for some users.
Thus, there is a need for an improved thermostatic valve that provides enhanced functionality. It is also a desirable aim to provide improved functionality with a reliable construction and ease of operation having benefits for the manufacturer and/or user of the thermostatic valve.